King of Demons
by Chocolate And Croissants
Summary: Mutsu returns with a wicked plan, and Ura, Hakuyo, and Yayoi must rid the demon world of him to save one another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mugen Spiral. It is the creation of Mizuho Kusanagi, not me. Flames are welcome, by the by.

Yayoi Suzuka was getting ready for the evening. It had been a long day, between school and Hakuyo's constant begging for pudding, plus Ura's sudden fever.

_Being stuck in his human form must make Ura more prone to catching diseases, _Yayoi thought as she slipped into her pajamas. Just then, Ura appeared around the corner. Yayoi knew instinctively what he was going to do.

"No, Ura. You can't have my bed. Bad kitty." Yayoi smiled to herself as she drew the bedsheets. Ura snarled slightly at her joke, then sneezed violently.

Hakuyo appeared behind his cousin, having heard him sneeze.

"Poor Ura, he's got himself a little cold," Hakuyo cooed. Ura snarled again.

"Did you want me to get you some soup before I go to sleep?" Yayoi asked. Ura shook his head. Talking hurt his already sore throat, so he had been silent the majority of the day. It was nice, in Yayoi's opinion.

"Poor Ura," Hakuyo said once more, before he left to go to bed himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi awoke the next day a little reluctantly. She was still tired after yesterday's activity. But she noticed something strange as she prepared herself for the morning. The house was oddly quiet. Normally, Ura and Hakuyo were bickering, or Ura was whining about something.

Yayoi got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Hakuyo and Ura both sat at the table, across from each other. Ura sipped some tea. The pair weren't fighting, or even talking, they just sat and watched one another. Ura's eyes flickered to Yayoi as she walked towards them.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Ouga." Ura uttered the name coldly, and it sent shivers up Yayoi's spine.

"Did he return? Was he with Mutsu?" Yayoi's mind spun with questions.

Ura sighed and stood. Hakuyo followed his example.

"Yes and yes," Ura answered Yayoi, but he avoided her gaze. "He didn't say anything, but Mutsu told us he wanted something."

"What?"

"Me."

Now Yayoi was really upset. She stood up, but beyond that she wasn't sure what to do.

"Why does Mutsu want you?" she asked.

"I don't know." was Ura's emotionless reply.

"But we have an idea." Hakuyo said suddenly. Yayoi looked at him expectantly.

"We think - we think maybe Mutsu wants to become King of Demons, and that he wants to enslave Ouga and Ura."

Yayoi bit back tears. Ura felt an odd tugging in his stomach as he saw her eyes fill with moisture, the same tugging he felt when he noticed her unhealed arm wound.

He knew what had to be done, in order to protect this stupid little sorceress....he would have to fight Mutsu and Ouga, and become King of Demons. Doing so would ensure not only Yayoi's safety, but also that of his cousin, whom, Ura admitted to himself, was pretty nice to him sometimes. Ura sighed again, and walked outside to think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ura and Hakuyo convinced Yayoi to go to school and try to relax, but she couldn't focus on anything. She still knew nothing of Ura's plans, and being kept in the dark was driving her mad. She wanted to protect Ura and Hakuyo. They were her friends, demons though they may be.

So she spent the day concocting her own plan, rather than doing schoolwork.

Yayoi planned to sneak off that night, and find a portal, or perhaps even create one, that would take her to the demon world. From there, she would hunt down Mutsu and destroy him. Ouga would be easier to manage with his master gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Yayoi and Ura spent the evening getting ready. Ura would head into the demon realm from his own portal, then follow an idea similar to Yayoi's - find Mutsu, and kill him. But Ura would also kill his brother. As much as he loved him, Ura couldn't risk having Ouga go after his friends again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi snuck out of the house around midnight. She would create a portal near the shrine that would, hopefully, prevent any demons from escaping and harassing the public. She took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal, unsure as to whether or not she would return home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ura decided he needed to look at Yayoi one last time before he left for good. He peered around the door's edge, and discovered Yayoi's empty bed. He cursed, knowing where she was.

_Now I'm gonna have to get Hakuyo involved - he'll have to find her while I track Mutsu, _Ura though to himself. He awoke Hakuyo, explained the situation, and entered the demon world via Yayoi's portal.

_It's going to be a long night, _Ura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry it took me so long for an update. I've had several personal issues keeping me busy. I still don't own Mugen Spiral.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakuyo was not as dumb as he sometimes acted. He knew what Ura and Yayoi would do, and he knew what he would have to do in order to destroy Mutsu and Ouga once and for all.

He kept these facts to himself, of course, and happily complied when Ura ordered him to find Yayoi. He followed Ura through his newly-created portal, but he stopped before they went their seperate ways.

"Ura," Hakuyo began, "In case anything happens, either to me or even......her," Ura shuddered at that word, "I just want you to know that life goes on, and that the people we love are always with us even in death."

Ura nodded, slowly. Without warning, he stepped towards his cousin and hugged him. He then did an about-face and entered his kingdom. Hakuyo watched Ura for a few minutes, and then spun around and headed in the opposite direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take Hakuyo long to find Yayoi. She was going the in the same direction as Ura, but she did not possess his speed. Upon closer inspection, Hakuyo noticed a very long trail of demon corpses strewn along Yayoi's path.

She was a little out of breath, but not injured. When she saw Hakuyo, she grinned and ran to him.

"I like it here. Those guys gave me a run for my money," she said, looking pleased.

"Sometimes I don't know how you stay so spunky," Hakuyo remarked. He then explained Ura's plans, and while Yayoi was upset to see Ura's life in danger(not to mention Hakuyo's), she also understood that she would not be able to handle Mustu and Ouga by herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakuyo and Yayoi were reunited with Ura shortly thereafter, and Ura told them some things he had learned why they were away.

"Ouga killed my father and mother, and Mutsu is tracking us down. When Mutsu finds us, he won't attack right away. He wants to send Ouga out to see how we'll react. I," Ura paused as he noticed everyone's expressions, "_we_ should take out Mutsu before we go after Ouga. I don't need to explain that part to you." Hakuyo and Yayoi nodded.

"We'll rest here," Yayoi commented, "we need to save our strength."

"You're right." Was Hakuyo's reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours before Ouga appeared. Hakuyo and Yayoi were hiding, Yayoi was sleeping to conserve energy, and Hakuyo was keeping his eye on her. He was beginning to understand Ura's infatuation with the little demon-hunter.

She's really very quirky and fearless, Hakuyo thought, and not bad looking. But I look nicer in a kimono.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ura's head snapped up. He wasn't asleep - he didn't need to in the demon world. But he had been in deep thought, or at least he was until the sound of footsteps grabbed his attention.

Ouga crept slowly towards his brother. Ura could sense that his sibling was not thinking at all, merely wandering, like a puppet commanded by its master with no free will.

Ura tensed up, prepared to fight, but suddenly, a blonde streak flew past his shoulder and slammed into Ouga.

Yayoi knew that Ura could be used as a decoy for Ouga. When Ouga went to attack his brother, Yayoi could come at him from the side unexpectedly.

The scuffle was brief. Ura joined in the detroying of his own brother, but after it was all finished, he felt drained emotionally. Yayoi held him for a while, and Hakuyo joined them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no point in hiding from Mutsu. He could sense them, so everyone remained in the open. Ura and Yayoi stayed close together, and Hakuyo siezed the opportunity to launch his plan.

He would not attack Mutsu right away, but he would watch, he would gain power. When Ura and Yayoi were beginning to tire, he would join in the fight. This would, hopefully, distract Mutsu enough so Ura and Yayoi could double-team him again and kill him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mutsu approached days later. Ura returned to the human world once and returned with food for Yayoi. Hakuyo remained on guard while he was away.

It was Hakuyo who first realized Mutsu was moving towards them. He waited uneasily. Ura paced and Yayoi gazed around.

Suddenly, Ura sprang to his feet and he and Mutsu collided head-on. They tossed and flipped each other, almost like birds fighting in mid-air. Yayoi soon joined in, but Hakuyo stayed back, just as he planned to.

Yayoi could not handle to demon's power, and soon fell, knocked unconcious. This pulled Ura's attention away from Mutsu, who delivered a painful blow to Ura's shoulder.

Hakuyo still waited, but he had moved closer. If Ura was hit again, he would have no choice but to attack early.

Sure enough, Ura was struck hard in the chest, and he bent over in agony. Hakuyo pounced and hit Mutsu hard enough to break his jaw. This went on until Ura regained his compure, and both cousins ganged up on Mutsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakuyo was, unfortunately, killed by Mutsu in the fight. As Ura moved to help him, he was hit hard, and everything went away. He felt his spirit leave his body, and he uttered his final words:

"Be happy with her, Ura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayoi and Ura consoled each other after the death of both Mutsu and Hakuyo. Ura declared himself King of Demons, and he made Yayoi his queen. The couple were both proud and sad, but they recovered gradually and lived together joyfully for all eternity.


End file.
